Healing Hands, Zutara
by Sienna-x
Summary: After the final battle, Healing Hands, a meddling Uncle, denial, angst, and an unexpected reunion. Story better than Summary! Reviews needed! Zutara! - This really needs a redraft once I get a chance to actually get round to it. Needs revising.
1. Prologue, What used to be

Hell Yeah I'm back ^^. I actually couldn't resist writing this one. It's a Zutara fic for sure anyway hope you enjoy, reviews are needed A.S.A.P!

**Healing Hands**

**Prologue, What used to be**

Three months after the defeat of Ozai...

With the world revelling in what would develop to be new found peace, the gAang, found themselves enjoying their last few moments together, for soon each would strike their own path and help restore the much needed balance.

Zuko knew that his future lay firmly in the ancient power of the Fire Lord. Since childhood he had battled against his sister for the throne and with dedication, tried to win back the respect of his father. Cringing at the haunting thoughts, he shook his head. He had finally claimed what was rightfully his, and with his uncle at his side Zuko promised himself and the group silently that he would right the 100 years of cruelty that his ancestors had enforced.

Glancing at the group, he sighed, content with his current situation. _**If only life could stay like this**_, he mused, he had finally found a loving family, people who had accepted him for who he was, and yet this was soon to be snatched away from him. _**Completely unfair**_, he cursed mentally.

Looking at the people in his life, Zuko felt a twinge of emotion stir through him.

Relaxing on the lengths of golden sand, the waves lapping at their feet seemed to not disturb their joy. Huddled around a campfire, Sokka sat closely to Suki, his arm resting behind her as he laughed at his own joke.

"What's brown and sticky?"

"What Sokka do I dare ask?" replied Suki tentatively.

"A stick insect!"

Zuko felt a smile tug at his lips as he recalled several similar events.

Toph who remained unimpressed at Sokka's lack of humour resorted to throwing pebbles at him, resulting in many angry yelps from the water tribe warrior. A concerned Aang sat stroking Momo as he unsuccessfully attempted to soothe Toph's anger and gave up trying to defend Sokka.

Yet Zuko's gaze drifted on from this merry sight as he searched for the figure who was the most significant in his life.

Unbeknown to her, Zuko had slowly stopped seeing Katara as the young water bending girl he had tied to a tree so long ago. Now whenever he looked at her, he felt an unexplainable mixture of protectiveness, affection and the stirrings of something definitely not brotherly.

Disappointed, he returned his gaze back to the campsite, listening half-heartedly to what was being said.

"What do you call a cheap maid service?" Sokka inquired.

With no answer and never one to require encouragement, Sokka continued, "Katara!"

This joke however did have its desired effect as roaring laughter now filled the air.

"Now that I can appreciate" barked Toph.

The laughter was short lived as a vast wave caught everyone by surprise. Crashing onto the beach, the sea water quickly retreated back to the shore after soaking everyone. Uncomfortable and angry, the gAang scanned the scene for its source only to be met by a gleeful Katara who had waded out of the sea in time to hear her brother's comments.

"Maid service am I?" she asked, her stern voice gave away to more of her giggling.

"I didn't mean you!" Sokka supplied.

"Oh, so you know a different Katara, that cleans up after you then?"

"I didn't mean to say your name... What I meant to say was Suki"

"Sokka!" Suki cried, punching him forcefully in his arm before walking away.

Confused with the change in events, Sokka nursing his throbbing arm ran after his angry girlfriend.

Finding the entire scene incredibly funny, Zuko could no longer withhold his amusement.

"So I see you find Sokka's joke funny too?" Katara questioned as she moved in his direction.

Not fond of huge waves or an angry Katara, Zuko muffled his laughter before wearing his usual expression of calm.

"No. I just wanted some peace and time to reflect" he eventually answered.

"Is that why you're sat away from the others?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest" Zuko said as he gestured at the space beside him.

Laying her head against the sand, Katara studied the sky as Zuko slyly watched her.

"It's strange knowing that tomorrow we won't be all together" she commented.

Breathing in her presence, he looked down into her azure eyes. Staring a moment to long the situation suddenly became awkward before Zuko shifted his sight elsewhere.

"I know what you mean. But at least you'll have the avatar and your brother."

"Actually, I won't"

"What?" he inquired in genuine surprise.

"Myself and Aang agreed that it's best if we have some time apart for now. He's going back to the Earth Kingdom with Toph to enter the Earth Rumble Competition. And Sokka and Suki are only staying at the South Pole briefly before heading to Kyoshi Island. At least you'll have Mai."

Stiffening at the mention of his sometimes girlfriend, Zuko began to question what he actually felt for the moody female. A comfortable silence that generally ensued between him and Katara replaced the conversation.

Moving towards the water, she halted when she was ankle deep. Smiling she turned to face him, before splashing him with a water whip. Pulled from his thoughts, he found himself drenched, looking up at the water bender, a smile broke across his lips as she feigned an innocent expression. Disrobing himself, he joined her in the water clad only in his pants. Fighting each other amongst the waves, the two youths laughed freely as they playfully sparred.

Continuing on with the games, Zuko only noticed the serene expression on Katara's face after she failed to respond to his attack. Wading closer towards her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. With little reaction to his gesture, he began to softly call her name.

"Katara?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deep with concern.

Looking up at him, she found an anxious gaze staring back at her. His eyes filled with a tenderness she had never seen from him before. A sudden thought crossed her mind as she found herself reaching for his scarred eye.

Supressing a shudder at her warm touch, Zuko's worry quickly faded away before being replaced with a completely different emotion.

"Katara" he breathed.

"I want to heal you" she replied, closing the small distance between them.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review! Otherwise I won't continue and I really want to share my Zutara moments with you since it's definitely gonna' be uphill from here. **


	2. Chapter 1, 3 years after

**Three years after the final battle.**

Staring out at the night sky, Katara marvelled at the beauty of the full moon from her balcony, recalling how far her nation had prospered since the final battle.

The previous night Sokka had said his goodbyes as he left for Kyoshi Island with his pregnant wife. The water tribe chief was now a soon to be father, with his new responsibilities and having to face the prospect of finally growing up, he had stepped down as Chief of the water tribe for the time being, giving this particular responsibility to Hakoda, the very proud soon to be grandfather.

After her last night in the fire nation, Katara and her brother had spent their time travelling the world searching for water benders to help rebuild their struggling tribe. For four months they searched the marshy plains of the swamps, the cold conditions of the North Pole, a welcome reminder of their home. Now after three years, the south finally had something that would have once rivalled the north. Grand architecture woven in with ancient culture filled every area of what she was proud to call a winter wonderland. Master Pakku along with other elders and war veterans formed the first water council; their first act in power was to commission the building of an icy palace for the true heroes of the war, Katara, Sokka and their family. Unable to accept such a gift, she had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it at first.

"Please Lady Katara you must see why we built such a thing" a councillor supplied.

"I told you, My family and I although overwhelmed by such a generous gift, can't possibly accept this. And I wish for you to call me Katara. Just Katara" she replied grumpily.

"And I have told you many times, although you may now be a superior master to me, you were once my student and so shall listen to what I have to say, for I shall never repeat it again."

"Master Pakku" she acknowledged, her cheeks tinged with the rosy pink of her embarrassment.

"You and your brother have served this nation in such a way, that nothing we can do will every amount to ever repaying you. However we will continue to make such small gestures to show our gratitude regardless of what you may feel. We honour our people by naming you princess and your brother Chief, with respect My Lady, I wish to see our nation under your family's rule for we will continue to thrive."

Unable to formulate a response, she contemplated his words silently, becoming increasing humble for the gift and realising her initial mistake.

"I thank you and am ready for the duties of leading this nation" she announced.

Smiling, Master Pakku had then led her to meet with the named dignitaries of the then small tribe.

Shaking the memories away, she smiled herself, knowing that now her nation was growing and with some wishful thinking perhaps would grow to the size of the fire nation one day. Pulling up the hood of her velvet cloak, she took one last glance at the city beneath her, _so much has changed_, she mused. Although she was the named princess, she relished her freedom. With the increasing stability of her nation, she had given the majority of her work to her father, leaving her free to pursue her favourite skill, healing.

Now the head of an international healing guild, she divided her time between travelling, helping those who need it most and training new healers. Managing to establish several bases worldwide, the guild was well recognised for its help and skilled healers.

However soon after Sokka had left she had received an urgent note from a healer based in the fire nation:

Princess Katara, esteemed leader,

I am sorry My Lady to bestow upon you bad news.

It seems my skills are inadequate

where my most recent patient is concerned.

I don't understand what it is that ails him.

I beg you for your assistance for

I fear it may be a grave situation.

The patient in question,

I know is someone of significance regarding your past,

Former General, Iroh.

Please come,

Your faithful healer,

Maia.

Knowing that if she stayed away, she would inevitable cause pain to a person extremely dear to her, Katara wrote back immediately, giving her assurance that she would indeed come but wished to remain anonymous.

A bitter expression now blanched across her face, she would have to face a figure whom she had not seen for quite some time, not ever since an eventful night some three years ago on a beach. Grimacing, she clenched her hands. Iroh needed her. For him she'd brush away her thoughts and maintain an air of indifference. Yet no matter how hard Katara tried at pretending that the man in question meant nothing to her, she could not shake her raw feelings away. He had hurt her.

Squaring her shoulders, she decided it didn't matter, she didn't seek revenge. Yet. She just simply wished to never have to see his handsome face again.

Sighing, she left the palace, hoping that she'd be lucky enough to miss an encounter with the Fire Lord.

**A/N: So I bet you're all confused and wondering how I managed to jump to this conclusion? Good ^^ that's what I want; although some of you may have your suspicions ;).**

**Don't worry future chapter will make more sense as plot develops.**


	3. Chapter 2, A Mixed Arrival

**Note: I know put no OC, but I meant no major OC, like this character really isn't important and isn't going to appear often. This really is the last chapter you'll see Maia in. **

Chapter 2

A Mixed Arrival.

The journey itself took roughly four days, with the aid of Katara's powerful bending and her lack of resting, she soon arrived at the place she had long ago left in the past. Glancing at the scene, she realised how much the fire nation had progressed. Zuko had definitely restored the glory of the fire nation through its natural beauty. Bright reds, oranges and other vibrant colours surrounded her as she made her way through the city where Zuko's palace was situated. The scene was a stark contrast from her icy home.

Feeling slightly self conscious in her midnight blue healing uniform, she chose to ignore the curious glances directed at her. With her hood still masking her identity, she made her way to the agreed spot where her healer, Maia was meant to welcome her.

After a short while, a cloaked figure wearing a similar uniform to herself approached her.

"Master" the new arrival acknowledged as she removed her hood while bowing.

"Maia!" Katara greeted warmly, informally pulling the healer into an affectionate hug. Pulling away, she watched with amusement as Maia tried to gather herself.

"My Lady, how was your journey?"

"Tiring. But I am here for your patient, shall we see to him?"

"Of course, please follow me."

Before Maia could walk away, Katara grabbed her wrist, causing her to face her master in confusion.

"Princess...?"

_**Must she use every one of my titles**_, Katara grumbled silently, still not one for formalities.

"I want to know if you have disclosed my presence to anyone."

"No Lady Katara. I did as you asked and kept silent. Is there anything wrong?"

Smiling, Katara reassured the healer before they began their journey to the grand palace.

As they approached the Fire Lord's abode, Katara found herself observing the lack of changes. _**You'd think this would have been the first place Zuko would've changed**_, she mused. The imposing building from her younger years now appeared to be less foreboding; _**perhaps it was due to the removal of a pure evil from the throne,**_ she contemplated silently.

"Halt" the guards dressed in heavy armour and striking red announced.

"I am the healer that was healing the Fire Lord's uncle."

"And who is that?" the guard inquired harshly, pointing in Katara's direction.

"She is my master, the head of my healing guild" Maia nervously informed.

"I don't care she has not been granted permission."

"But... I need her help to heal him!" Maia exclaimed.

"She has not been granted permission" the guard repeated with more force.

Glancing at her student, Katara watched as she cowered in front of the guards. Past anger resurfaced within her causing her to retaliate in a way she had not done for some time.

Drawing water from the air, she pushed back the haunting memories of Hama. Startled, the guards turned their attention towards her instead. Looking at her student, Katara smiled softly before gesturing at her subtly to make her way inside. With her gaze directed at the men, she composed herself, awaiting their attack. Between the three guards, two chose to fire bend, while the remaining held his spear threateningly at her.

Smirking she froze the one clasping his weapon, pinning him to a pillar with ice daggers. Dodging a sequenced set of fire bending attacks, she threw the men around, bashing them into anything she could find, until deciding to leave them frozen, hanging from a nearby blossom tree.

"I had thought the Fire nation had changed their bullying ways" she remarked before following after her student.

"But master what if someone saw?" Maia asked meekly.

"Do not worry yourself unnecessarily healer, now show me to Iroh before we find more distractions."

Once gaining entry to where Iroh rested, Katara hesitantly advanced towards the slumbering figure, dismissing everyone present besides her student. Drawing out water from the air around her, she began her analysis of the ailing uncle. Moving her hands around his chest slowly, she soon found what was wrong.

"Maia come here."

Waiting until the healer had shuffled forward, Katara continued, "Tell me what you thought was wrong first."

"I couldn't find anything wrong with him Lady Katara, that was the problem."

"Give me your hands" the water princess instructed as she guided her students hands to the source of the problem. "Now I want you to focus extremely hard and see if you can feel what it is."

After some time and with a lot of effort, Maia finally gave up, annoyed that she had failed her tutor.

"Don't worry; it takes great practice to notice an ailment so subtle. Your patient here has ruined some heart tissue. Thankfully it isn't a large area."

Focusing her energy and her bending, Katara watched as she began to heal with precision. Swiftly she moved away, studying the patient until giving him a clean bill of health.

"Maia, you may go and tell the Fire Lord that his uncle is well, but remember-"

"Not to mention you, of course My Lady" she interrupted before hastily leaving.

Glancing at Iroh quickly, she began to make her departure until a firm grip around her wrist pulled her back. Shocked, she looked around, searching for who had done this.

"Katara I know it's you."

Mumbling, Iroh slowly moved off his bed with a slight struggle. Slipping on his slippers he smiled warmly at her before shuffling to the window.

Still surprised that he was awake, and in the same room as her, she nearly missed what he had to say.

"Leaving already?"

"I must."

"But we never even got to say hello."

"I'm sorry" she replied, her voice small.

"At least stay for some tea?"

A smile played across her lips as she recalled Iroh's passion for tea.

"I really should be leaving soon."

"Very well."

Noticing the hurt tone in his words, she moved closer towards him, replying with something she knew that she'd later regret.

"Would you like me to come visit you before I go tonight?"

Beaming, Iroh turned to face her, crushing her in a hug. "That would be wonderful."

As she managed to untangle herself from his embrace, she smiled before taking her leave, knowing that the longer she stayed, the more likely a run in with Zuko was. Now with plenty of time to spare, she decided that a visit to the palace infirmary was necessary, especially since the fire sage that had helped her and Aang so long ago was now recuperating there.

**Okay so not much action there, but I am building this up for a reason ^^**


	4. Chapter 3, It's rude to stare

**NOTE: now that I've finished my other full time fic, I shall be focusing on this more. To answer some questions and points,**

**She knew that the sage was there as Maia would've told her about him at some point in one of her many letters to Katara. Pakku to me doesn't feel out of character per se, as I always saw him as a stern figure who treated Katara with respect (in the episode where he returned to the south pole)**

**She can heal so well because in this fic it has been quite some time since the end of the war, and she had been focusing solely on that talent. Plus it's a fic.**

**Chapter 3**

Finally being granted his exit, Zuko hastily took leave from his meeting, bored of the mundane bickering of his court; he decided to check up on his uncle. Striding down the hallways, he took little notice of the bowing guards and servants. Shutting the door behind him, the Fire Lord immediately felt alarmed as he registered the missing presence of Iroh from the bed.

Scanning the room, his fear quickly dissolved into rage when he noticed the large figure sitting on the balcony.

However before he could move across the room, Iroh had heaved himself out of his seat and began making his way towards him slowly.

"Nephew" Iroh cheerfully greeted.

"Why are you out of bed?" Zuko stiffly replied, barely controlling his anger.

"Relax Zuko. The healer did a great job. I feel no pain."

"I don't care. You should be resting!"

"And so I shall. I haven't had fresh air for so long and I was desperate to seize this opportunity. My chest hasn't felt this light for quite some time."

"Hmpf" the Fire Lord huffed, not impressed with Iroh's antics. "If I call for some tea will you return back to bed?"

"Blah!" Iroh retorted, scrunching up his face in disgust. "The palace tea is so bland!"

"Fine! I shall have everything brought up here so you can make it yourself!"

"Nephew, you are so kind to me" Iroh chuckled.

"I swear old man, you will be the death of me" Zuko reluctantly laughed.

Stretching, the former general felt fatigue finally catch up with him. With a loud yawn, he shuffled over to his bed.

"How are you honestly feeling uncle?" the Fire Lord asked unsurely as he watched Iroh.

A lazy smile broke across Iroh's lips as he found this sudden display of concern endearing.

"I'm fine nephew. I wish you would quit worrying. Perhaps you should see this healer; she could cure you of your anxiety without fail"

"I am not nervous" Zuko tersely replied. "However I do wish to see this healer so I can thank her for your health."

Iroh nodded his agreement.

"Where is she uncle? Has she already left?"

Another loud yawn filled the air, as Iroh sleepily answered, "She told me that she'd return to see me before she left."

"Yes but uncle where is she now?"

Zuko's question was met by heavy snoring.

Unhappy with Iroh's lack of communication, Zuko decided to wait out the time by meditating outside on the balcony. _**He was honour bound to thank the healer for his only likeable relative's health,**_ he mused.

With the relentless summer heat of the sun blazing down upon the palace, the Fire Lord resolved that taking off his upper robes was a necessity. Sitting cross legged, he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing alone as the warmth of the sun caused his firm torso to gleam with sweat.

Time quickly passed and yet Iroh still remained in deep slumber and the healer had yet to return. Unfolding his legs, Zuko stretched his lean body, exercising each limb. About to return back into the room, his attention was suddenly diverted by the sound of nearby waves crashing. Curious, he listened attentively for a brief while.

The sound was loud and vicious, unlike the calming noises he was so accustomed to. Intrigued by the unexpected change, the Fire Lord decided to investigate. Unwilling to cross paths with the curious gazes of the nobles and gossiping servants, he resolved to clamber across the window ledge that was next to the balcony, before leaping across to the blossom tree that shaded Iroh's room. Crawling down the tree, Zuko found himself panting slightly, _**he was definitely not the energetic teenager he used to be**_, he contemplated silently.

Approaching the beach stealthily, he began to speculate what or who was using his private land and how they had manage to access it so easily. A salty air brushed across his face as he crouched behind a stone wall that sectioned off the beach. Cautiously peering over the top, Zuko had to restrain his shock when he noticed the female figure in the waves bending.

Immediately being drawn in by her graceful movements, his thoughts trailed to memories of a certain water bender. The figure present amongst the water was more controlled than the girl he was thinking about. The stranger had a practiced accuracy about her movements that gave the impression of ease. She shifted into different stances almost in a dance like way. Her arching arms made light work of directing the water. Overall the scene before him was enchanting, as he continued to observe the female that appeared to float across the water.

Cast in moonlight, she gave off an ethereal glow. He felt his breath hitch a little when she removed her hood, allowing waves of deep brown hair to fall across her back. A gentle breeze chose then to make him shiver as her hair whipped about in the wind.

Power radiated through her as she moved her element. _**She'd make a fine opponenet,**_ he mused.

Turning to face him, he stilled briefly at the thought of being caught. Relaxing after she continued on with her exercise silently, he sustained his admiration of the figure. Although her features were hidden slightly by the angle that she stood at, Zuko couldn't help but admit that he found the exotic beauty attractive. She was entirely different from the girls that littered the palace and were always being pushed his way.

Unable to move he was frozen with shock when he heard her voice.

"You know it's rude to stare" she said, her voice light and teasing.

**ERM, I know crap chapter, very little happened, but at least this way this part is out of the way now and the next chapter I can finally begin the plot and develop an actual story. **

**Review? **

**But at least Zuko was in this chapter... **


	5. Chapter 4, A Guilty Conscience

**NOTE****: Hey guys, remember me? :3 it's been awhile. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I momentarily forget, thanks to **lorekr **for 'prodding' me and reminding me that I even had this fic :$ As some people have pointed out, I know some characters are OOC, but they'd have to be since this is my AU. I'm building a different story to the show :$, I own nothing! P.s I'm sorry for the angst you are about to read but it does have an explanation. Also sorry for any ****inconsistencies****!**

**Chapter 4**

Recognising her voice, Zuko braved a conversation. "Katara?" he asked tentatively, still unsure of the situation.

Immediately her head snapped up, the water that she had previously been playing with now engulfing her arms. "YOU!" she retorted, her gaze fierce. Resorting to a fighting stance, she prepared herself for the imminent fight.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko exclaimed as she launched water whips at him.

"Fight me!"

Just managing to dodge another angry whip, Zuko panted, _**she definitely wasn't giving him an easy time, **_he mused. "Why are you so angry? What have I done?" he cried as he sent back an attack.

"Really Zuko? You're going to act naive?" she laughed as she threw a water ball at him.

"What is there to act naive about? You won't tell me why you're mad!" he managed while blocking her attack. "Katara I don't want to fight you."

"Oh but Zuko, this has been a long time coming" she replied as ice daggers formed between her fingers.

Noticing the frigid weapon, the Fire Lord finally realised that Katara was being completely serious. "Please explain to me. You healed my uncle; you can't hate me that much?"

As if considering his words, she twiddled a dagger across her fingers while contemplating her next move. "I have nothing against Iroh, he never turned his back on me" she finally spat out, her tone something which Zuko would never associate with her, venomous.

"What happened to you?" he questioned, raising his voice as he met her water attacks with his fire. "When did you become so bitter? As cold as you're element?"

Cocking her head, she studied him briefly. "Because Fire Lord" his title said with distaste. "I learnt from the best, I learnt from you." Swiftly she changed her stance, low to the ground she sent out a powerful jet of water at him, taking the Fire Lord by surprise.

Tumbling to the ground, he brushed the dirt of his hands as he hauled himself back up, Katara's words still echoing in his mind. However before he had further chance to analysis what is was that she had said, he was met with a great wave of water, towering over him. Positioning himself, he wrapped his element around his arms and hands, forming great chains of fire. With immense fort he sent both chains directly into the wave, dividing it into two. Succeeding in remaining dry, Zuko wiped the sweat of his forehead as he scanned the area for Katara.

"Katara! What did you mean that Uncle hadn't abandoned you?" he asked the empty scene before him. "Why are you so insistent in fighting me?"

"Do you not remember Zuko?" she asked softly as she rose from the water.

Turning to face her, he readied his element.

"Remember what?"

"How you let me heal you Zuko, that night on the beach?"

"I-"

"You wanted to keep your scar on your face but your chest, the lightning you took for me, you let me heal that" she continued.

"Katara-"

Moving towards the shore, she hesitated slightly before stopping a few metres before him. Locking onto his gaze, she set her penetrating azure eyes upon him, as if daring him to look away. "You forgot about me soon after. All those letters I sent, not a single reply. Did you ever read them? You were meant to be my friend Zuko! I was meant to mean something to you! Did you know I was to be forced into marriage with some earth kingdom general three years back? He was twice my age but I would've done it for my poor village. I wrote to you for help, but I'm guessing you didn't even bother to read it did you? Just a peasant girl, why would you bother with me? Don't worry though I was saved from that fate.

"Katara-I, I don't know what to say. I didn't know" he whispered, guilt coursing through him.

"No. You wouldn't" she rejoined, sending an ice dagger just pass him. "You're the Fire Lord; obviously you'd be too busy for your former friends. Zuko you know you missed Sokka's wedding?"

"He's married?" the shock evident in his voice.

"Yes to Suki!"

"I'm so sorry Katara. So much sorrier than you could ever fathom."

"Zuko. I can't forgive you. Not yet, my village nearly suffered again because of the fire nation. Did you know for three months after the war had ended we were still facing attacks, from your troops?"

"Please, Katara! I'm sorry! I'll fix this! It was the last of Ozai's resistance-"

"Don't beg Zuko, it's unbecoming of you. Three months, and I wasn't there to protect them!" Inhaling deeply, Katara found that she couldn't remain standing this close to the Fire Lord, moving back, her gaze never wavered from his face.

"Zuko, that night, all that time ago, did it mean anything to you? Did I mean anything to you?"

Shocked, he remained rooted to his current spot; his gaze immediately fell to the floor beneath him.

"Zuko?" she prompted.

"Katara... I... Look I had feelings for you but I had a duty to my kingdom, to my people. You of all people would understand that."

"Duty? That's your excuse? You never spoke to me after that night. You left me wondering all this time. You never answered any of my letters, all for duty?"

"Katara-" Zuko started as he saw the angry waves gain height behind her.

"I expected better of you Zuko, you've changed" she said, as if passing judgement, her arms weaving about in the air as she prepared for her final attack.

A jet of fire shot out from above them, landing squarely between them both. Her concentration gone, she looked up for its source. Standing on the balcony was Iroh, his face grim.

"I believe my nephew owes you a long apology and explanation Katara. However I would like him to remain alive to do so, you've both caused quite a scene, let us continue this inside with some tea" Iroh suggested.

Barely aware of his uncle speaking, Zuko remained focused on Katara as Iroh spoke. _**He had made so many mistakes; he had lost so many people whom were precious to him**_. And in that moment he became resolute in gaining Katara's forgiveness a second time, _**he had managed it once before, how hard could it be second time round?**_ _**He'd patch things up with Katara first then see to restoring all his former relationships. **_

NOTE: I'm not too sure I like Zuko in this chapter, he becomes a little bit whiney and pathetic, but this is Katara he's facing after all and Katara can definitely hold a grudge. I know it sounds like I've made her out to be a victim but I didn't want their lives after the war to be straight away perfect, there's still trouble in the world. I wanted her reason for anger to be substantial and I know I previously said that they built the South tribe back up, but that would've taken time and resources, plus with the influx of people the water tribe would have eventually struggled. R & R, but please no flames, don't worry Zuko does have a reason for why he ignored her.


	6. Notice :

**NOTE: I apologise in advance for those of you who were expecting a new chapter but this is an update since it's been so long since I've last posted anything on this site. Just to let you good folks know where I'm currently at, I'm not writing anything now until the summer since I have like the most important exams of my life so far coming up. However please don't give up with my fics or me as an author, I have full intention to continue with all my fics and have them preplanned, they just need typing up **

**I just want to take this moment to say a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! –Thank you all for persevering with me xxx**


End file.
